This invention relates to an auxiliary switch hookup assembly in a motor contactor.
As disclosed in German Patent Document (Offenlegungsschrift) No. 2,248,029, an auxiliary switch hookup to a motor contactor includes an operating projection which protrudes from a housing of the auxiliary switch into an adapted opening of a contact bridge support of the motor contactor. The auxiliary switch is secured by screws to the motor contactor housing. In such an arrangement, the excursion of the magnet of the motor contactor must be shorter than the possible excursion of the auxiliary switch. Moreover, the auxiliary switch must be specifically adapted to the motor contactor, which adaptation is not readily performed by the customer.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved auxiliary switch hookup assembly of the above-described type.
Another, more particular, object of the present invention is to provide such an auxiliary switch hookup assembly wherein compensation for a magnet excursion can be achieved without difficulty.